


Learning To Cope

by flickawhip



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Hecate introduces Miranda to her family... well, her sister and Imogen at least.





	

“So, what’s her name?”

“M...Miranda...”

“You sound so embarrassed...”

“Are you teasing me Mir?”

Hecate can’t help smiling before turning to look at Constance and her wife. 

“Don’t you even start...”

Constance had merely smiled. Imogen had laughed softly. 

“She’s adorable Connie...”

“She’s less cute when she’s getting on my nerves...”

Imogen had laughed slightly, nudging Constance lightly.

“Don’t be mean.”

Miranda had smiled slightly, moving to nestle into Hecate’s side, her eyes locked on Imogen and Constance. 

“See Hecate? It’s a normal name...”

“Still doesn’t fit you Little Frog...”

“Why?”

“Too everyday sounding for someone so... sparky...”

Miranda had laughed softly.

“You are so cute when you get soft...”


End file.
